A Decepticon Snow Day
by BBailey
Summary: After being snowed in one cold winter morning, Megatron and Starscream have a heart to heart and then some!


I don't own the transformers and I'm not making any money from this! Ok, now on with the story:

Megatron optics flashed a bright red and he stretched his arms over his head, newly refreshed from recharging all night long in the portable recharge unit.

He was on the Decepticon base on Earth, hoping to stay there for a few days.

He brought a few of his warriors with him, eager to begin working on high tech spy gear in the hopes of finding new natural resources on the earth, of course which he planned to plunder.

Leaving his chambers and strolling down the hall, he stopped short and looked on with curiosity at a group of Decepticons standing at the entrance to their base, pushing at the door.

"What's going on?" he asked, causing the small group to immediately disband and resume their work.

"It's the door, Megatron." Starscream explained. "It won't open."

"That's because you idiots are pushing on it." He rumbled, reaching for the buttons on the wall adjacent the door. "It slides, just press the buttons."

Megatron pressed the exit buttons several times, but the door stayed tightly closed. "What the slag?"

"We can't get out!" Starscream stammered, clutching his throat. "Now what'll we do?"

"Relax, don't get your axles in a bunch." He said, placing his hands to the side of the door and pulling with all of his strength. "I'll get it."

Yanking with full force, the door finally gave way, popping open with a loud bang. With that, a mountain of snow came pouring inside, nearly filling the corridor.

"What in the name of Cybertron is this?" Megatron cried, backing away.

"Is it lava?" Thundercracker asked, drawing closer and scooping it up in his hand. "It's all cold and wet."

"Then it's not lava." Megatron replied, tilting his head to one side. "Lava is hot."

"Its way up over the door, I think our whole base is buried in this stuff." Starscream panicked.

Megatron kneaded his chin plate for a moment. "Thundercracker, grab a few of the others and start shoveling."

"But we could be sitting under a mile of this stuff!" he moaned.

"I suppose you'd better get started then." Megatron huffed and then turning back towards his chambers, he added over his shoulder. "Starscream, you come with me."

On their way back to the main recharge chamber, Megatron paused, grasping Soundwave by the elbow.

"Soundwave, we are covered with an unknown substance and I would like to know what it is."

"This white material is called snow. The humans in America have it quite often in the season known as winter." He answered in his somber robotic voice.

"What is a season?" Megatron asked.

"A quarter of the year when winter is in the works," he vibrated.

"What's this winter?"

"A one-fourth section of the four seasons," Soundwave replied.

"You said that already. What part of this America does not have snow?"

"Possibly the Island of Hawaii, maybe California or Arizona, would not have snow." Soundwave vibrated. "Michigan and Wisconsin almost in defiantly has this snow. Indiana has it one day and then a hot summer day the next."

"First we set up in the ocean, but no, because of the water and the fact that our rocket ship went down in a shark sanctuary, we have to move. Then the rain forest was a no-go, because Optimus swears that it was our smoke from the energon refinery that caused the acid rain. I still say that rain was already acidy before we got there." Megatron said all in one breath, lifting a hand and gesturing towards the end of the corridor. "Now here we have this troublesome white fluff."

"Do you want me to analyze it, mighty Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. What good is that going to do?"

"We could possibly pack it down and see if it could be used for fuel."

Megatron watched and waited impatiently as Soundwave ladled up a handful and placed it into his cassette door and began analyzing it.

The lights on his chest plate flashed various reds and gold and then stopped, the evaluation was complete.

"Well, can we use it for fuel?" Megatron asked.

"No." he replied dismally.

"Then get digging!" Megatron roared.

Suddenly and without warning, Soundwave's chest began blowing sparks; a hissing noise escaped his cassette door.

"Megatron, the snow has turned into water and now it is short circuiting my inside parts." Soundwave cried, his robotic voice filled with alarm as sparks crackled and popped from his body.

"Oh, stop whining." Megatron grumbled, sweeping past him and trekking back to his chambers. "Just take a Cybertron aspirin or something."

"Megatron! Megatron, please assist me!" Soundwave wailed, grasping his chest plate and dropping to his knees.

"Hey…uh, boss," Rumble stammered, rushing to Soundwave as his body fell lifeless to the floor. "I think Soundwave needs some help. His spark isn't beating!"

"Oh, he's faking it for attention." Megatron rolled his optics and then stormed into his chambers, followed by Starscream.

"Starscream, you've got to help us!" Frenzy screamed, pounding on Soundwave's chest. "Soundwave's spark is fading!"

Starscream held the door open, poking his head out, raking his optics over the fallen Soundwave.

"You heard Megatron, besides he has better things to worry about than Soundwave dying." He said haughtily, slamming the door closed behind him.

Inside Megatron's chamber, he annoyingly stormed across the room and went to the window opposite the door, peering out, but seeing nothing but a shade of thick white nothingness.

"This is utterly inconvenient." He grumbled low.

"I know just what you mean, mighty Megatron." Starscream replied. "That Soundwave is such a hypochondriac; he thinks he always has something wrong with him. Now he chooses to die right in the middle of this snow dilemma, it's always just about him, isn't it?"

I wasn't talking about him, you idiot." Megatron groused, going to his portable throne and plopping down with a sigh. "I'm referring to this snow."

"Oh." Starscream breathed and then clasping his hands behind his back, he smiled. "Perhaps I can entertain you until the others finish tunneling us out of here."

"How?"

"I could fill you in on the latest gossip." He offered.

"Gossip? What do you have in the way of gossip?" Megatron asked, quirking an optic plate in curiosity.

"Uh…uh…it was rumored that you got a love letter, Megatron."

"I don't want to hear gossip about me." He growled, drumming his fingers impatiently along the arm of his throne. "I want to hear gossip about someone else."

"Ok, it's rumored that I have been writing you fake love letters." Starscream replied. "Weird, why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to." Megatron huffed. "So everyone would think that I had a femme bot in my recharge unit."

"But it was me."

"Don't remind me." Megatron sighed. "If this is the best you can do in the way of gossip, than I'd rather talk about something else."

After a few minutes of thought, Starscream snapped his fingers. "I know, we could start rumors about other Decepticons."

"Like what?"

"Hmmm, let' see." Starscream started. "Let's tell everyone that Rumble and Frenzy are lovers and that they're also in love with Soundwave."

"I don't think that's a rumor." Megatron said. "They are in love with each other, but I don't think Soundwave is in love with them."

"You don't?"

"No, he's into this self love thing."

"What's that?" Starscream asked.

"Don't ask."

I know, do you think Skywarp really gets as many femme bots as he claims he does, or do you think he's lying?"

"Who cares?"

"Is it true that Reflector never learned to read?"

"There are three of them, which one are you referring to?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, it's true," Megatron said, resting his chin plate in his hand. "He's illiterate, or they are, rather."

"Why does it take three of them to change into one tiny camera?"

"How should I know? What do I look like, their mother-bot?"

"Is it true that the real reason Shockwave stayed behind on Cybertron is because you thought he crimped your image, since he's all girly-like?"

"He isn't girlie-like; he just has a girlie voice." Megatron corrected.

"Then it is true, I knew it." Starscream laughed.

"No, the real reason I had him stay behind is…" Megatron whirled his head around, seeing that they were truly alone, he said low. "This is between us, Starscream."

"I won't tell a soul, Megatron." He swore.

"I had him stay behind, because he was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"He was afraid of leaving Cybertron." Megatron said. "He was afraid of traveling through space and fighting Autobots and crash landing on Earth and all that."

"Shockwave, the guardian of Cybertron, afraid?" Starscream was taken aback.

"I mean really, he was a coward." Megatron reasoned. "So what are you going to do, huh?"

"Leave him behind?"

"Exactly." Megatron nodded. "He also liked to wear femme bot plates and such, but that's another story of another snow day."

Starscream was silent for a few minutes and then after a long and stretched out sigh, he just happened to glance upward, seeing just a hint of light.

"Megatron, look!" he exclaimed, jumping up and pointing to the small window to the right of the recharging unit. "Light, it's a way out!"

Megatron bounded to his feet and went to the plate glass window. It was true, behind the hazy white covering, there was a small glint of sunlight.

Megatron quickly opened the window, grumbling under his breath when another wave of snow poured in.

Glancing out the window, he could still detect a small crack of light.

Megatron reached through the icy snow and shoveled with his hand, creating a small hole, but the light at the end of the fluffy opening was a tad brighter because of it.

"I think I can climb through this and break to the surface." Megatron stated, lifting himself on the window sill.

"I don't know, Megatron." Starscream sounded doubtful. "Can you fit?"

"Of course I can, just give me a lift."

Outside of Megatron's chambers, Thundercracker came to report the status of they're quarry.

He lifted a hand to knock, but lowered it when he heard through the door:

"Megatron, it's no use you're not going to be able to fit through that small hole!" Starscream cried, grunting.

"I will, just push harder!" Megatron ordered.

"Megatron, you're too big!" he wailed.

"Stop blubbering and keep pushing! I said I was going to get in and I will!" He growled.

Skywarp walked up. "Did you tell Megatron that we're almost half way through the tunnel? We should be out of here in no time."

"Uh, no." Thundercracker swallowed hard, backing away from the door. "We'll tell him later. I think him and old Screamer are at it again."

Inside Megatron's room:

Starscream grunted again, under pressure with the bulk of Megatron's weight as he struggled to lift him through the window.

"Megatron, you can't fit through that small opening." He repeated. "The window isn't big enough!"

"Fine, put me down." He said and then after his feet hit the floor, he brushed the loose snow from his metal sheets. "You're going to have to climb through."

"Me? Surely I'm too big for such a small porthole."

"Nonsense, you're much smaller than I am and I almost squeezed through." Megatron said, grasping Starscream by the arm and yanking him to the window. "Now start climbing!"

"But…Megatron."

"Climb!"

Starscream reluctantly grasped the window sill and pulled himself up, shoving his head and shoulders through the window and into the icy snow. He pressed forward, but claustrophobia quickly set in and he struggled to crawl backwards, wanting out.

"I can't fit!"

"No you don't!" Megatron frowned. "Get up there and dig us closer to the surface and make the hole big enough so I don't have to struggle to climb out. I don't want my chest plate covered with scratches."

"I can't fit!" he repeated, trying to climb out, but was stopped when Megatron put his hands on Starscream's backside and pushed him back into the ice tunnel.

"Megatron!" he bawled.

"Stop crying and dig, for the love of slag!"

"This snow is hard as a rock, I can't break it." He sobbed, resisting wildly.

Back out into the walkway, behind Megatron's closed door:

"Megatron will be happy to know we broke through the snow, we are free again!" Skywarp gloated. "Do you think…he's done with…whatever he was doing in there?"

"I don't know." Thundercracker shrugged and then again he lifted a hand to knock, but halted when they heard:

"Megatron, I can't stand it anymore!" Starscream wailed. "I need out of this hole!"

"No, you'll keep going in deeper and you won't come out until I say you can!" Megatron roared.

"It's too tight!"

"Stop complaining, Starscream." Megatron grumbled. "You were the one that started this, so you're going to finish it!"

"Megatron, have mercy!" he whined.

"Oh, boy, Megatron's sure letting poor old Starscream have it." Thundercracker gasped. "Should we tell him the front door is open now?"

"Nah, we'll tell after he's done having his fun." Skywarp chuckled, walking away with Thundercracker trailing behind him.

Back inside Megatron's chambers:

"I can't do it."

"I said, get in there!" Megatron rumbled, rearing back and then ramming Starscream's butt with his shoulder, forcing him to pop his head through the snow and to the outside.

"I did it! I did it, mighty Megatron! I can see outside!" Starscream cried, whirling his head in all directions, but then struggling with alarm when he realized he couldn't get the rest of his body out. "Oh, I'm stuck!"

Starscream tilted his head back and forth, but he couldn't pull it through the snow, nor could he back up and crawl back through the way he came.

Thundercracker and Skywarp tramped through the snow, stopping when they stood outside at the place where Starscream's head was poked through the snow.

They looked down at him, he looked up at them.

"What are you doing, Starscream?" Thundercracker asked snickering.

"I was trying to dig a way out for Megatron." He said, still thrashing about, but getting nowhere fast.

"The front entrance is open now." Skywarp said and then leaning low, he yelled through the snow. "Did you hear that, Megatron? The front door is open again! "

Megatron listened, and then hearing that bit of news, he smiled. "Wonderful! Good job! Never mind, Starscream, forget about the hole. I will use the front entrance."

"Megatron, wait! Don't leave me like this!" Starscream cried.

Unfortunately, Megatron didn't hear Starscream's pleading as he promptly left the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Outside:

Starscream wiggled his body, but he couldn't move another inch. Tilting his head, he gazed up as Rumble, Frenzy and Soundwave glared down at him.

"Don't just stand there gawking, get me out of here!" Starscream shouted.

"I don't know." Rumble laughed sarcastically. "I don't think he's stuck. I think he's faking it!"

"What a hypochondriac." Frenzy tsked, shaking his head. "First it's the rustic plague and then it's stuck in the snow, sheesh."

"Megatron has got better things to do than worry about Starscream stuck in the snow." Soundwave vibrated, following Rumble and Frenzy as they walked away.

"Anybody?" Starscream whimpered.


End file.
